Buddy Dacote
by Jon Krazov
Summary: Opowiadanie, jakie powstało przy okazji pisania artykułu na temat głównej postaci z gry. Historia znana z "Dooma" opowiedziana przez pryzmat początkowych pomysłów. Poza paroma wyjątkami podyktowanymi budowaniem dramaturgii nie ma wielu odstępstw od gry.
1. Po kolana w trupach

**Po kolana w trupach**

Zostaje zesłany na Fobos do placówki UAC (Union Aerospace Corporation) za okazanie wyższemu rangą funkcjonariuszowi nieposłuszeństwa. Nie traktuje jednak swojego pobytu jako dotkliwej kary. Ot, coś do odbębnienia i zapomnienia. Wszystko idzie jak z płatka — do dnia codziennego na odległym posterunku ludzkości być może wkrada się nawet nuda — kiedy nagle staje się coś dziwnego i niezrozumiałego. Dochodzi do tajemniczego wydarzenia i wszyscy zostają albo przemienieni w bezwolne bestie, albo zabici przez tych, którzy zostali przemienieni. Niektórzy zostają rozszarpani na kawałki na jego oczach. Ten widok wyrywa go z początkowej apatii i ukierunkowuje jego umył na walkę o przetrwanie. Wszystko bowiem wskazuje na to, że jest jedynym ocalałym i, aby utrzymać ten stan rzeczy, musi podjąć nierówną walkę z siłami, które opanowały cały kompleks.

Poza nieumarłymi obiekt zaludniają teraz również brązowe, człekopodobne potwory z ciałami naszpikowanymi kolcami oraz różowe stwory bardziej przypominające jakieś zwierzęta. Czy są kosmitami? Owszem, nie wyglądają na przemienionych ludzi, ale też nie sprawiają wrażenia całkiem obcych. Jest w nich coś dziwnie znajomego. Od zawsze podejrzewał, że spotkanie z obcą cywilizacją, kiedy już nadejdzie, raczej nie będzie przebiegać w przyjaznej atmosferze, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Nie ma teraz jednak czasu na dalsze rozważania. Musi przeżyć, a żeby przeżyć musi się ruszać. Przeć naprzód.

W ciągu kilku dni przedostaje się przez kolejne obiekty. Najpierw wydostaje się z hangaru, skąd trafia do reaktora atomowego zasilającego cały kompleks. Po drodze, tak jak się obawiał, nie spotyka nikogo żywego. Same zombiaki i stwory, które zaczyna nazywać demonami. Zrazu jako żart, lecz w krótkim czasie nazwa przykleja się na dobre. Może gdyby ktoś mu towarzyszył, zaprotestowałby przeciwko takiej niedorzeczności. Ale jest sam.

Na terenie baz UAC obowiązuje ścisły zakaz noszenia broni poza pistoletami, a i te mogą mieć jedynie stosunkowo nieliczni pracownicy ochrony. Dostaje się do zbrojowni, żeby nie biegać wszędzie z pistoletem, który nie jest wystarczającą bronią w starciu z tak licznym przeciwnikiem. Na stanie są: strzelby, karabin maszynowy z obracającym się lufami oraz wyrzutnia rakiet. Oglądając ten arsenał zastanawia się, co jeszcze tu wyprawiają, skoro czysto teoretycznie przewidzieli możliwość strzelania rakietami. Chodzi o zagrożenie z zewnątrz? Ale przed kim? Opuszczając pomieszczenie wraca wspomnieniami do dubeltówki, której z wielką przyjemnością używał na Ziemi. Ach, gdyby ją miał teraz, szanse byłyby o wiele bardziej wyrównane.

Z części zasilającej kompleks w energię udaje się do rafinerii oczyszczającej odpady toksyczne. Gdzieś wtedy zaczyna się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę jest przedmiotem działalności bazy na Fobosie. Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia. Owszem, oficjalnie oczyszczają najbardziej toksyczne odpady z dala od Ziemi, ale samo to nie uzasadnia całej paramilitarnej obsady bazy. Musi tu chodzić o coś grubszego. Jest tu jednak na zesłaniu i nie ma większej wiedzy na temat kompleksu. Ma stanowisko doradcy w sprawie ochrony, co brzmi dumnie, ale w praktyce przekłada się na nudne oglądanie monitoringu w bazie, w której nic się nie dzieje i której siłą rzeczy nie odwiedza nikt z zewnątrz. I której nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, przed którym on mógłby ją ochronić. Nie poświęcał temu jednak zbyt wielu myśli. Był swoistym skazańcem. Odbębnić i zapomnieć — taki miał plan od początku i realizował go konsekwentnie. Nie zamierzając zostać długo, nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim, a ci, z którymi utrzymywał kontakty, nie byli zbyt skorzy do rozmów na temat samego obiektu, co zrzucał przez cały czas na karb również ich przymusowego pobytu. Co najmniej część była tu na takim samym jak on zesłaniu. Na podstawowym żołdzie oczywiście. Z jakiegoś powodu i to pomimo wysokich wynagrodzeń nie było wielu chętnych do pracy tutaj. Teraz jednak zaczyna snuć podejrzenia, że ludzie wiedzieli coś więcej. Na pewno były jakieś plotki, ale ludzie zawsze urywali ściszone rozmowy, kiedy się zbliżał. Był tu najkrócej i może bali się, że jest szpiegiem UAC. Wtedy nie wzbudziło to jego podejrzeń, teraz inaczej patrzy na te zachowania. Teraz jednak nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia.

Z rafinerii trafia do centrum dowodzenia, w którym, jak sądzi, udaje mu się zlokalizować statek mogący zabrać go do domu. Nie ma jednak tak łatwo, ponieważ pojazd znajduje się daleko od centrum. Pozostaje nie tracić tempa. Tak oto dociera do następnego obiektu — laboratorium. Tam dowiaduje się prawdy o działaniach prowadzonych na Fobosie. Po wybiciu zmutowanego personelu oraz potworów dowiaduje się z pozostawionej dokumentacji, że eksperyment prowadzony na Fobosie dotyczył systemu teleportów między dwoma punktami: na Fobosie i Dejmosie. Data pierwszej próby teleportu nie pozostawia złudzeń co do dalszego ciągu — dzień, w którym doszło do Wydarzenia i w konsekwencji którego rozpętało się piekło. Podczas nawiązywania połączenia między Fobosem i Dejmosem wystąpiła nieprzewidziana anomalia [_sic!_] i teleportem przedostali się do bazy jacyś „nieproszeni goście". Na tym wszelkie raporty się kończą, ponieważ — jak sądzi — chwilę potem doszło do masakry i nie było komu dalej pisać. Kolejna zła wiadomość jest taka, że jedyną szansą na ucieczkę jest dostanie się w okolice anomalii, ponieważ to tam znajduje się statek mogący go zabrać do domu.

Przed opuszczeniem centrum zauważa jeszcze, że nie widzi na niebie Dejmosa. Budzi to w pierwszej chwili jego niepokój, ale oddala go od siebie jako bezsensowny. Najprawdopodobniej nie widzi go z tego miejsca. A na aparaturze, która wariuje i pokazuje odczyty z kosmosu, nie bardzo może polegać.

Kolejnymi przystankami na drodze są: centrum produkcyjne wytwarzające różne przedmioty na użytek kompleksu (który z owym centrum oraz elektrownią atomową miały być gwarantem samowystarczalności) oraz centrum komputerowe. To ostatnie nie byłoby mu w ogóle potrzebne, ale to tam znajduje się jedyne dojście do anomalii, jak sam już zaczął nazywać punkt docelowy. Dociera do niego i zauważa, że baza wygląda tu inaczej. Gdyby miał ubrać w słowa to, co zobaczył, to powiedziałby, że przeszła podobną przemianę jak opętani ludzie. Ale może to ze zmęczenia. Może nawdychał się jakichś chemikaliów po drodze i ma majaki. To jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie. W końcu trafia do osobliwego pomieszczenia w bluźnierczym kształcie gwiazdy. Tam znajdują się dwa posterunki, z których na spotkanie wychodzą mu dwa diabelskie pomioty — mają rogi na głowie oraz kopyta zamiast stóp, a do tego śmierdzą i są agresywne. Daje im radę i to pomimo wsparcia dla satyrów ze strony niewidzialnych demonów osaczających go dodatkowo z każdej strony. Wtedy opuszczają się ściany gwieździstego pomieszczenia i jego oczom ukazuje się ponury żart, który sam sobie zafundował. Okazuje się bowiem, że nigdy nie było żadnego statku — musiał coś źle zrozumieć — tylko czeka na niego… teleport.

Wzdycha ciężko i rusza w jego stronę. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego do zrobienia. Baza jest zniszczona i odcięta od świata. Nie ma żadnej komunikacji z Ziemią. Mógłby co prawda czekać na jakąś akcję ratunkową, ale do tego czasu może skończyć mu się pożywienie i woda. Nie ma też możliwości sprawdzenia zapasu tlenu. Jest zresztą poobijany i zmęczony po całej tej eskapadzie, a w paru miejscach ma rany, które doraźnie zakleił plastrami z apteczek (całe szczęście, że są porozrzucane w różnych miejscach). Uznaje, że przedostanie się do bazy na Dejmosie daje mu więcej szans na przeżycie. Z żołądkiem w gardle staje więc na teleporcie i zostaje przeniesiony do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Po pierwszym otumanieniu zaczyna dostrzegać otaczające go kształty — kolejne potwory. Rzucają się na niego i zaczyna walczyć, ale napastnicy są liczniejsi, a on zwyczajnie nie ma już sił. Po krótkiej i nierównej walce traci przytomność.


	2. U wybrzeży Piekła

**U wybrzeży Piekła**

Budzi się w jakimś nieznanym miejscu. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co się stało, ale ostatnie co pamięta, to zasadzkę w ciemnym pokoju. Potem stracił przytomność. Z dumą przypomina sobie, że walczył do końca. Jak to się jednak stało, że jest tutaj? I gdzie właściwie jest to tutaj? Nie, do tego dojdzie. Zaczyna od inspekcji swojego stanu. Rany, które odniósł, wyglądają na zaleczone, zupełnie jakby miał dłuższą chwilę na regenerację. Czuje się również dobrze.

Wnętrza budynków przypominają te z Fobosa, ale są mniejsze i trochę starsze. Dotarłszy do terminalu wyciąga interesujące go informacje. Niestety kontakt z Ziemią nadal jest niemożliwy. Z komputera dowiaduje się przede wszystkim, że jest w bazie na Dejmosie. Więc jednak nie zniknął nigdzie, co najwyżej z oczu. Nie powiedziałby w pierwszej chwili, że to Dejmos, ponieważ z bazą — i to w znacznie większym stopniu niż z tą na Fobosie — dzieje się coś dziwnego, jakby przechodziła przemianę, ale nie polegającą na przebudowie, lecz jakby była żywym organizmem poddanym jakiejś obrazoburczej mutacji. Ta myśl przyszła mu do głowy już w okolicach anomalii na Fobos, ale nie traktował jej do końca poważnie. Teraz jednak jest to jedyny sensowny opis. Również z okna dostrzega coś niepokojącego. Niebo zmieniło swój kolor. Jest teraz krwistoczerwone, co nie powinno mieć miejsca przy braku atmosfery na zewnątrz. W budynkach zaś pojawiły się fosy i baseny równie czerwonej co niebo, żrącej brei. Środowisko stało się o wiele bardziej nieprzyjazne. W dosłowny sposób.

Kolejną różnicą w porównaniu do Fobosa są teleporty, których trzeba używać do przemieszczania się po obiektach. To najprawdopodobniej oznacza, że na Dejmosie eksperymentowano na długo przed Fobosem. Temat Dejmosa zawsze powodował nabieranie wody w usta. Z jednej strony mówiono o nim z dumą, z drugiej — zawsze zdawkowo i jakiekolwiek pytania sprowadzały dalszą dyskusję na manowce.

Następnie zauważa zmianę w proporcjach napotykanych istot — mniej jest przemienionych ludzi, a więcej demonów. Do różowych byczków i brązowych humanoidów z kolcami dołącza kolejny potwór — ogromna, unosząca się w powietrzu kula z ogromną paszczą i jednym okiem pośrodku. Podobnie jak brązowe humanoidy pluje kulami gorącej energii, która majestatycznie sunie przez całe pomieszczenie nim napotyka na jakąś przeszkodę. Umierając w posokach niebieskiej krwi stwór wydaje z siebie nawet zabawny odgłos i najczęściej wypada mu oko. Co ciekawe jednak, potwory oraz nieliczni nieumarli z początku nie atakują go, odpowiadając dopiero chwilę po zaatakowaniu. Nie potrafi tego zinterpretować i chwilowo wykorzystuje tę przewagę.

W skrytce po drodze znajduje na szczęście jakiś nowy typ broni, nad którym musieli tu pracować — eksperymentalny karabin plujący porcjami niebieskiej plazmy, który daje radę potworom o wiele lepiej, chociaż żre kartridże z energią jak smok. Buddy ma przy sobie cały czas pistolet, z którego na szczęście potrafi strzelać, w przeciwieństwie do mocniejszych broni, również przy użyciu lewej ręki. Bardzo przydatna umiejętność. _De facto_ od lat nie trzymał pistoletu w prawej dłoni. W kieszeni również jakimś cudem przetrwał jego ulubiony kastet. Od czasu do czasu znajduje czarną „apteczkę", w której znajduje się zastrzyk dający mu na chwilę nadludzką siłę. To pewnie kolejny z wynalazków opracowanych w tym miejscu. W tym szale bitewnym, niczym mityczni berserkowie, potrafi gołymi rękami rozerwać słabsze potwory na strzępy. Za pierwszym razem powoduje to szok i budzi w nim wielkie zaniepokojenie, ale z każdym kolejnym tego typu stanem oswaja się z nim coraz bardziej i bardziej. W końcu dopadając kolejnego demona krzyczy, że sam jest o wiele większym demonem i że się ich nie boi.

Plan na Dejmosa jest następujący: zamierza dostać się do centrum dowodzenia, skąd będzie mógł wyciągnąć interesujące go informacje. Całkiem możliwe, że odkryje tam, że nie ma dla niego już żadnego ratunku. Odsuwa jednak tę myśl od siebie z obawy przed utratą wiary w sens dalszego posuwania się naprzód, a wie, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego. Nic innego poza śmiercią. Droga do centrum prowadzi najpierw przez obszerne magazyny zastawione pudłami pełnymi dóbr, z których najprawdopodobniej nikt nigdy już nie skorzysta. Potem dociera do kolejnej rafinerii, tym razem mniejszej i w całości na użytek wewnętrzny bazy. Następnie są laboratoria, w których dowiaduje się o istnieniu potężnej broni, której prototyp najprawdopodobniej gdzieś tu się znajduje. Według dokumentacji nazywa się BFG 9000. Dejmos posiada więcej papierowych wersji dokumentów i postanawia się w nie zagłębić. Po pierwsze trawi go ciekawość, a po drugie jest to jednak dobra okazja, żeby odpocząć, chociaż zmęczenie, które odczuwa, nie przypomina tego, które pamiętał sprzed Wydarzenia. Odrobinę relaksuje się, ale zmęczenie jako takie go nie opuszcza. Do tej pory spał w krótkich interwałach za każdym razem po piętnaście, może dwadzieścia minut. Wie, że z dłuższego snu może się już nie obudzić. Niby uśmiercił wszystko, co się ruszało, ale był już świadkiem potworów, które pojawiają się znikąd.

Z lektury dokumentów wyciąga ciekawy wniosek. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że baza od dłuższego czasu przechodziła jakąś przemianę, ale nikt z ludzi nie potrafił jej wskazać. Podświadomie czuli, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie potrafili tego zobaczyć własnymi oczami. Zupełnie jakby ktoś nałożył na ich percepcję filtr. Czyżby w ramach eksperymentu otworzono tunel do jakiegoś innego wymiaru? Rozejrzał się na boki. To pytanie było czysto retoryczne.

Przedzierając się przez korytarze, pomieszczenia, budynki i obiekty kompleksu, walcząc z kolejnymi hordami nieumarłych oraz coraz liczniejszymi demonami, zauważa, że otoczenie robi się coraz bardziej osobliwe. W końcu w centrum dowodzenia natyka się na pomieszczenie, którego ściany zostały obite skórą ludzką. I to w środku normalnego kompleksu. Co jednak jeszcze dziwniejsze, pod warstwą skóry jest mięso! Zdrowy rozsądek, którego trzymał się od początku, całkiem przestaje mieć w tym momencie zastosowanie. Najgorszą rzeczą jest jednak powieszone na rzeźnickim haku ludzkie ciało: pozbawione jest kończyn, a oczy nie wydają się niczego dostrzegać, chociaż nieszczęśnik wciąż żyje i ciałem od czasu do czasu wstrząsa słaba konwulsja. Groza tego widoku pozostawia go przez chwilę w stuporze. Być może z tego powodu nie oferuje nieszczęśnikowi _coup de grâce_. Pobyt w centrum dowodzenia przynosi dwie informacje. Po pierwsze: nie ma możliwości ucieczki. Po drugie: zauważa że w południowo-zachodnim kierunku na jego oczach powstaje jakaś wieża. Ma do wyboru albo zostać i umrzeć, albo chociaż zobaczyć, co tam jest. I najprawdopodobniej umrzeć dopiero tam. Ta historia tak czy siak nie skończy się inaczej jak jego śmiercią.

Coraz liczniejsze stają się przypadki pożerania ludzkich zwłok przez potwory, ale także przez przemienionych ludzi. A także zjadanie zabitych demonów przez nieumarłych. Właściwie każdy zjada każdego. Kanibalistyczna orgia.

Droga do wieży prowadzi przez scenerię, która już całkiem wzięła rozwód z rzeczywistością. Ziemska architektura łączy się tutaj z piekielnymi zabudowaniami z kamienia i drewna. Skąd się to wzięło na satelicie Dejmosa? Ludzie na pewno tego ze sobą nie przywieźli. Nikt by nie zatwierdził takiego ładunku na Ziemi ani Marsie. Na ścianach znajdują się płaskorzeźby przedstawiające demoniczne twarze. Kamienne mury i posadzki porośnięte są roślinnością, która nie mogła wyrosnąć tutaj w ciągu czasu od otwarcia portalu między dwoma satelitami Marsa. Co tu się tak naprawdę stało? To pewnie ta zmiana, którą wyczuwał personel, ale nie potrafił wskazać. Poczucie obcości wzmagają dekoracje, które na pewno nie zostały tu ustawione przez człowieka: wysokie świeczniki zwieńczone płomieniami w różnych nienaturalnych kolorach oraz drobne stosy ludzkich czaszek. Do tego unoszący się w powietrzu smród zgniłego mięsa. To akurat pewnie przez podwyższoną temperaturę. Utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że zbliża się do jakiegoś centrum, kiedy wzrasta zagęszczenie potworów. Są teraz naprawdę bardzo liczne, ale karabin plazmowy jest wiernym towarzyszem boju. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili porzuca go na rzecz BFG 9000. _Big fucking gun._ Ten jest zaiste potężną bronią, ale potrzebuje chwili przed oddaniem strzału, żeby się rozgrzać.

Tak dociera do wieży. Żeby się do niej dostać, musi wyjść na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę napawa go to jakimś lękiem, ale tylko przez chwilę. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, czuje coś w rodzaju otępienia i znieczulicy. Zagrożenie nie robi na nim większego wrażenia. Może zaaplikował sobie już zbyt wiele berserków. Jedyne czego może niekoniecznie się boi, ale z powodu czego byłby wściekły, to zginięcie przed zobaczeniem wieży z bliska. Ubiera hełm i upewnia się, że jest szczelny, a następnie wychodzi na zewnątrz. Natychmiast czuje uderzenie ciepła, jak podczas otwierania kominka, w którym jest już porządnie napalone. Już wcześniej miał wrażenie, że jest cieplej niż powinno, ale winą obarczał zepsutą klimatyzację w całym kompleksie. Dejmos nie ma atmosfery i nie powinno dojść ani do czerwonego nieba nad nim, ani do tak wysokiej temperatury. Obraz na horyzoncie faluje jak wtedy, kiedy patrzy się na coś za masą gorącego powietrza, ale może to być spowodowane hełmem, w którym elektronika również trochę szaleje. Wtedy przychodzi mu do głowy, że może wcale nie jest na Dejmosie. Ale skoro tak, to gdzie?

Do ścian wieży poprzybijane są ciała demonów z kopytami i rogami. Niektóre pozbawione są kończyn, ale wszystkie pomazane zieloną i zaschniętą już krwią. Co ich tak urządziło? Jakby w odpowiedzi na to jedynie pomyślane pytanie ziemia pod jego stopami zaczyna drżeć. Drżenie się nasila. Coś dużego zbliża się do niego i to szybko. Wkrótce przykrywa go cień. Unosi głowę w górę i dostrzega ogromnego demona. Ma chyba z cztery metry wysokości i przypomina starszego brata demonów poprzybijanych do ścian wieży o tyle, że ma rogi i kopyta. Musiał dużo przejść, ponieważ w miejscu prawej nogi ma lśniącą, metalową protezę, którą dzwoni o podłoże zbliżając się do niego. Miast lewicy ma zamontowaną wyrzutnię rakiet. Staje dobre wiele metrów od niego i przygląda mu się. Wokół niego latają płonące czaszki. Mężczyzna ani myśli drgnąć. Nie miałby nawet zresztą gdzie uciec. Teraz może umrzeć. Odpina pasek przy hełmie i zrzuca go z nadzieją, że się udusi, ale nic takiego nie następuje. Zauważa również, że obraz za horyzontem nadal faluje.

Oznajmia demonowi, że gotów jest umrzeć. Demon stoi nad nim i nadal przygląda mu się, trochę zdziwiony po tym oświadczeniu. Mężczyzna ciężko wzdycha. Nie tak łatwo tu umrzeć. Tak się składa, że wciąż ma zapięte na sobie BFG, które jest na tyle nieporęcznym orężem, że nie nadaje się do strzelania z ręki i potrzebna jest mu uprząż. Wypala z broni i potężna kula energii uderza w demona. Nadal jednak żyje. Na szczęście jakieś wyładowania energetyczne po trafieniu neutralizują unoszące się bezładnie wokół czaszki. Jedna rozpędza się w jego stronę, ale szybko dobywa broni — lewą ręką, prawą nie puszczając ani na chwilę spustu BFG — i trafia ją prosto między oczy, kiedy z niewyobrażalną prędkością pruje w jego kierunku. Od strzału odbija ją do tyłu, robi kilka spirali w powietrzu i eksploduje. Tymczasem duży demon celuje już w niego z wyrzutni na prawej ręce. Nie ma czasu na odpalanie kolejnej procedury strzału w BFG. W ostatniej chwili uwalnia się uprzęży i porzuca ją uciekając w stronę wieży. Rakieta trafia w BFG i podmuch zmiata go do przodu. Przekoziołkuje — wytracając w ten sposób nadmiar energii — i dopada wyrzutni rakiet, która czeka na niego w wieży. Pakuje do plecaka kilka rakiet i ładuje jedną do wyrzutni. Cały czas słyszy i czuje potężne kopyta uderzające w podłoże na zewnątrz. Wybiega z wieży i zajmuje pozycję do strzału. To pewnie przez adrenalinę w jego krwi, ale przychodzi mu to bez żadnego wysiłku. Strzela rakietą, kiedy mechaniczny demon zatrzymuje się, żeby w niego wycelować. Następnie obiega wieżę, tak żeby służyła mu za ochronę i zatrzymuje się tylko na ułamek sekundy, żeby załadować kolejną rakietę. Wybiega z drugiej stron wieży, obiera demona na cel i oddaje kolejny strzał. Sytuacja powtarza się kilkakrotnie, co każe mu się zastanowić, z czym ma do czynienia i czy da się to w ogóle zabić. W końcu demon po oberwaniu kolejną rakietą zaczyna się chwiać i już kiedy wydaje się, że upadnie, widowiskowo eksploduje w ogromną chmurę krwi, która opadając przypomina już bardziej mgłę. Po demonie zostają tylko dwa kopyta — naturalne i metalowe.

Ostrożnie podchodzi do resztek — bo nie sposób tego nazwać zwłokami — demona, żeby sprawdzić, czy to na pewno koniec, ale to koniec. Nie ma potwora. Nie ma latających czaszek. Nie ma nic. Tylko czerwone niebo nad nim i piekące od gorąca oczy. Co teraz?

Nie ma jednak czasu na rozważania, ponieważ coś zaczyna się dziać z Dejmosem. Zaczyna drżeć jak przy trzęsieniu ziemi, a podłoże zaczyna się przechylać. Nim się orientuje i udaje mu się czegoś złapać, zaczyna zjeżdżać po szorstkim podłożu. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. W następnej chwili jedzie już po pionowej ścianie, a chwilę później odrywa od czegoś, co zdążyło zrobić się sufitem. Dejmos znajduje się w polu grawitacyjnym czegoś większego.


	3. Piekło

**Piekło**

Budzi się w jakimś dole. Podobnie jak podczas poprzedniej pobudki zaczyna od inspekcji swojego ciała. Nie pojawiło się wiele świeżych ran, za to znowu ma trochę nowych, ale znowu zaleczonych. Już kiedy ma oddać się refleksji na ten temat dostrzega coś, co odciąga jego uwagę od wszystkiego innego. U góry nad sobą dostrzega dryfujący w powietrzu kawałek Dejmosa. Obraca się wokół własnej osi i co jakiś czas widać zniszczoną a jednocześnie przemienioną bazę. Musiał spaść stamtąd. Ale dlaczego nic mu się nie stało podczas upadku? Nie zamierza się wygłupiać z wymyślaniem jakichś lamerskich wyjaśnień, pozostaje więc na etapie pytania.

Wspinając się po ścianach dołu dostrzega, że podłoże przypomina posplatane ze sobą pulsujące macki. Trafił do serca jakiejś abominacji. Na powierzchni tej planety — o ile to w ogóle jest planeta — jest jeszcze goręcej niż na Dejmosie. Mężczyzna znajduje się teraz na płaskim terenie pełnym wyschniętych i poskręcanych drzew. Wyrastających z pulsujących macek. Niektóre drzewa przypominają mu zastygłe w agonii dłonie. Plac pełen jest również pali, na które ponabijani są ludzie, wciąż żywi i próbujący się uwolnić, co z powodu konstrukcji pali jest najwidoczniej niemożliwe. Może powinien ich dobić, ale znowu stracił całe uzbrojenie poza pistoletem i kastetem. Nie będzie miłosierdzia, panowie. Pilniejszą sprawą okazują się dwa demony z kolcami na ciele, które zdejmuje pistoletem zza drzew. Trochę dłużej schodzi mu z latającymi, jednookimi kulami, które dostają się na plac przez jedyne drzwi. Czy to jest jakiś wybieg jak w ZOO?

Dalej jest lepiej. Znajduje strzelbę i przedziera się do miejsca, które musi z góry przypominać kształtem ludzką dłoń. Jeszcze kilka dni temu określiłby to mianem osobliwego, ale teraz budzi to jedynie jego zaciekawienie. Dalej są już zabudowania, ale żadne nie przypomina nic, co by było dziełem ludzkiego umysłu. Potężne i bezduszne twierdze z grubo ciosanych kawałów kamienia, z jednej strony skąpane w mroku, z drugiej rozświetlane przez baseny z lawą czy różnego rodzaju pochodnie. W niektórych miejscach jako budulca wykorzystano jakieś organiczne materiały: mięśnie i kości. Zdarzają się ciała pozlepiane w jednolite masy. Na każdym kroku natyka się również na ciała ponabijane na pale, poprzybijane do ścian i zwisające z haków pod sufitem. Istne pandemonium i dom bólu.

Powoli zaczyna oswajać się z myślą, która tliła się delikatnie w jego świadomości już od jakiegoś czasu. Naukowcy i parawojskowi z UAC otworzyli połączenie z Piekłem. Tak, Piekłem. A Piekło okazało się realne i jest innym wymiarem, który do tej pory funkcjonował nie niepokojony przez ludzi, aż ci nie zagnieździli się na Dejmosie i zaczęli swoje eksperymenty z teleportami. Piekielny wymiar powoli sączył się do kompleksu na Dejmosie, zmieniając go stopniowo w swoje przedstawicielstwo. Dopiero potem ludzie postanowili spróbować połączenia na większą odległość i… Nie, to nie było tak. Coś było na Dejmosie, co zainfekowało i przejęło bazę, a następnie przekazało swoją technologię teleportacyjną ludziom tylko po to, żeby móc dokonać ekspansji. Nigdy nie było żadnej anomalii, wszystko było z góry zaplanowane przez demoniczne siły z wymiaru, w którym właśnie się znajduje. Cała nadzieja w tym, że jakakolwiek używalna aparatura została zniszczona. Na Fobosie nie było sensownej dokumentacji, a Dejmos został wciągnięty do tego wymiaru, do Piekła. Być może zresztą przez przypadek, a może do dokonania takiego skoku potrzebowali „odbić" się od Dejmosa. To w gruncie rzeczy nieistotne. Gorzej, jeżeli teleport, który został na Fobosie, pozwala na transport w obydwie strony.

Gdyby tylko mógł wrócić. Być może gdzieś istnieje teleport, który zabierze go z powrotem na Fobos. Zniszczyłby teleport i całe centrum komputerowe. Potem może umrzeć, ale najpierw musi zapobiec potencjalnej inwazji. Wstępuje do jakiejś diabelskiej katedry, w której robi porządek z wszystkimi demonami, ale nie odnajduje teleportu z powrotem na Fobos. Z teleportu w katedrze dociera do twierdzy otoczonej jeziorami lawy. Zdaje się, że jest na jakimś wzniesieniu. Jakiś wewnętrzny głos a może intuicja podpowiada mu, że już jest blisko. Blisko czego — tego nie potrafi powiedzieć, ale czuje to. Coś go ciągnie. Z rozrzewnieniem wspomina swoje początki na Dejmosie, kiedy potwory z jakiegoś powodu go nie rozpoznawały. To jest już przeszłość. Musi mieć teraz oczy dookoła głowy, jeżeli nie chce sczeznąć na tej nieświętej ziemi, tym plugawym kawałku terenu zajętym przez groteskowe stwory z ich bluźnierczymi zamiarami. Wzgórze, na którym się znajduje, przypomina ogromny wulkan. Pełno jest tu szwendających się czaszek i pozostałego plugastwa. Natyka się na jakieś koszary, gdzie robi porządek z kolejnymi demonami. Liczba zabitych, których ma na koncie, już dawno przekroczyła wartości, które zdrowy umysł byłby w stanie ogarnąć. W normalnym świecie dawno byłby masowym mordercą.

Po wszystkim siada nad brzegiem jeziora lawy i przygląda jej się tępo. Nie czuje zmęczenia. W istocie, nic nie czuje. Już dawno przestał sobie zadawać pytanie, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść. Odpowiedź będzie musiał odkryć samemu. Wstaje i rusza do kolejnego teleportu, kiedy odkrywa coś, co wygląda na tajne przejście. Ktoś je ukrył i nie chciał, żeby je znaleziono. Szansa czy pułapka? Postanawia zaryzykować.

Budzi się w jakimś dole. A nawet nie jakimś. Tym samym, w którym zaczął swoją przygodę z tą przeklętą krainą. Wydostaje się z niej na powierzchnię i idzie korytarzami, które bardzo dobrze zna. Był już tu. Jest trochę zirytowany, ponieważ nie chce mu się przechodzić wszystkiego jeszcze raz i zabijać wszystkie demony jeszcze raz. Chwila. Nie zauważył tego w pierwszej chwili. Wszystkie potwory są znowu na swoich miejscach. _Deja vu_. Dociera do teleportu na końcu, staje na nim i… nic się nie dzieje. Nie zostaje nigdzie przeniesiony. Zamiast tego opuszcza się ściana naprzeciwko niego i słyszy aż nadto dobrze znany odgłos. Stukanie ogromnych kopyt o kamienną posadzkę. Jednak przeżył? Jest bardzo podobny — z metalowym kopytem i wyrzutnią zamontowaną w miejsce ręki — ale mężczyzna nie ma czasu się przyglądać napastnikowi. Nie ma wiele przestrzeni, ale na szczęście jest kilka kolumn, za którymi może się chować. Odpryski latają w każdą stronę przy uderzeniach rakiet, ale mężczyzna nie przestaje ostrzeliwać demona z wyrzutni rakiet aż ten nie pada; jak poprzednio, odchodzi w chmurze własnej krwi. Rozgląda się na boki, ale nie ma dodatkowych zagrożeń. Teleport nadal nie działa, postanawia więc wrócić się do początku, ale na każdym kroku otwierają się nowe wnęki, z których atakują go kolejne potwory. Sceneria, która wydawała się już tak bardzo dobrze znana, znowu pokazała, że wrogość to jej główny przymiot. Tak wraca do początku, gdzie otwarło się kolejne miejsce. Tam w większości na jego życie czyhają nieumarli. Kiedy jest po wszystkim, nadal nie potrafi się zrelaksować jak wcześniej, tylko rozgląda się na boki. Masz mnie, mówi do siebie pod nosem.

Jest gdzieś indziej. Zastanawia się, czy naprawdę był drugi raz w tym samym miejscu, czy piekielny wymiar igra sobie z nim. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było. Jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Wychodzi z wnęki, w której wylądował, i dociera do ogromnego, okrągłego pomieszczenia w większości wypełnionego krwią, nie licząc biegnącego wzdłuż połowy pomieszczenia chodnika oraz wyspy z kolumną pośrodku. Na razie postanawia unikać krwi i poruszać się po stałym gruncie. Krew — o ile to jest krew, a nie jakaś inna, równie czerwona substancja — nie wygląda na głęboką, ale po wszystkich zbiornikach z toksycznymi substancjami oraz jeziorach lawy mógł się spodziewać czegokolwiek. Miejsce jest dość osobliwe — nie ma tu licznych potworów, prawie jakby było opuszczone. To nadal jest Piekło i otoczenie jest do niego wrogo nastawione: czerwona substancja tak licznie wypełniająca wgłębienia w podłodze zgodnie z oczekiwaniami okazuje się żrąca. Z czymś takim nie da się łatwo walczyć, nie da się tego zastrzelić. Znacznie więcej korzysta się tu z teleportów, żeby móc przedostać się do różnych pomieszczeń. Drzwi jako takich — zamykanych czy po prostu otworów w ścianach — jest niewiele. To miejsce jest niczym cisza przed burzą. Odnosi wrażenie, że jest już całkiem blisko jądra tej ciemności, którą od wielu dni eksploruje. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę i próbuje przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio jadł albo spał, ale nie pamięta nic takiego po Fobosie. A przecież musiał. Nie przeżyłby. Ale z drugiej strony w Piekle nie natknął się na nic do jedzenia. A nie uśmiechała mu się konsumpcja zabitych stworzeń. Tylko że nie jest głodny.

Wtedy znajduje coś, co każe mu jeszcze raz zastanowić się nad wszystkim, czego tu doświadcza. Piłę łańcuchową. Leży sobie na podeście, jak księżniczka czekająca na swojego księcia. Podnosi ją i sprawdza. Jest nowa, a w pojemniku jest pełno benzyny. Co do cholery? Widział już dużo i widocznie przyzwyczaił się. Bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje świadomie zastanowić się nad zapachami, które czuje. Próba uświadomienia sobie, gdzie jest. To chyba ćwiczenie z zakresu medytacji. Patrzy znowu na piłę i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Tak, to jest coś, co chciał spróbować od dawna. Użyć piły łańcuchowej jako broni. Widział to kilkakrotnie w filmach i zawsze go to intrygowało, ponieważ piła nie została stworzona jako broń, lecz narzędzie o dość precyzyjnie określonym zakresie użycia. Uruchamia piłę i z charakterystycznym terkotem rusza przed siebie. Natyka się na nieumarłego, którego atakuje piłą. Robi to jednak zbyt energicznie i piła odbija, prawie go zabijając. Szybko jednak wychodzi z oszołomienia i śmieje się w głos. Dokładnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał, kiedy myślał o pile nie stworzonej do walki. Chwyta ją ponownie i tym razem podchodzi pod równie zaskoczonego nieumarłego powoli. Tym razem nie używa piły jak broni białej i nie wymachuje nią i nie sieka jak mieczem, lecz wsuwa czubek w kogoś, kto mógł być jego kolegą; chociaż pewnie służył na Dejmosie, więc nie. Piła tym razem nie boksuje tak bardzo, tylko zanurza bryzgając na wszystkie strony krwią i kawałkami mięsa oraz pewnie wnętrznościami. Nieumarły wyje w przerażający sposób, aż mężczyzna nie wykonuje ruchu w górę i do siebie, przecinając go na pół. Ciało upada na podłogę, a on stoi z piłą w rękach, które drżą mu tak, że ledwo jest ją w stanie utrzymać. Nie drżą z emocji czy z jakiegoś szoku spowodowanego tym, co właśnie zrobił; pod tym względem jest spokojny. Drżą mu, ponieważ tak się kończy używanie piły łańcuchowej jako broni. Podobne uczucie do tego, kiedy strzela się bez opamiętania ogniem ciągłym z kałasznikowa lub innego karabinu. Odkłada piłę, wdzięczny za to doświadczenie, które udzieliło mu odpowiedzi na dawno zadawane pytanie, ale wraca do narzędzi stworzonych jako broń. Nie ma zresztą już nikogo, z kim mógłby walczyć. W końcu znajduje wyjście z tej plątaniny korytarzy i teleportów.

Jest w małym pomieszczeniu, w którym — niczym przestroga — zwisa z sufitu nabite na haku okaleczone ciało. Mężczyzna widział takie rzeczy podczas swojej eskapady, ale przygląda mu się przez chwilę. Czy ci ludzie żyją? Czy mają jakąś świadomość? Czy jeżeli w końcu mu się powinie noga, to skończy jako taki preparat? Za drzwiami czeka na niego długi korytarz, którego ściany pełne są elektroniki: przewodów, przełączników i ekranów. Idąc zastanawia się, czy to jeszcze aparatura, czy już tylko dekoracja? Na końcu czeka na niego dziedziniec z zielonego kamienia. Na środku znajduje się jakiś obiekt z drzwiami, a całość musi przypominać z lotu ptaka shuriken o czterech ostrzach. Od razu podlatuje do niego latający niebiesko-czerwony demon plujący kulami gorącej energii. Robi unik i ucieka w lewą stronę, gdzie okazuje się czekać kolejny potwór. Seria z karabinu plazmowego rozwiązuje problem. Wtedy przylatuje drugi demon, który również pada od tej samej broni. Następny w kolejce jest satyr o różowej skórze, lecz i on nie stanowi wyzwania.

Rusza w kierunku pomieszczenia na środku dziedzińca, kiedy kątem oka dostrzega coś nowego. Coś bardzo niepokojącego. W czwartym ostrzu shurikena stoi ogromny mózg na czterech mechanicznych nogach. Tuż pod przepełnionymi nienawiścią oczami oraz ściśniętymi ustami ma dwie małe rączki oraz obrotowy karabin maszynowy. Pomimo zaledwie czterech nóg i braku odwłoku pierwszym skojarzeniem jest ogromny pająk. Z jakiegoś powodu, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych demonów, pająk przygląda się mężczyźnie w milczeniu. Trochę przypomina to spotkanie z przerośniętym cyberdemonem przy wieży na Dejmosie. Stoi i patrzy. Mógłby podejść do pająka, ale będzie wtedy odsłonięty, podczas gdy teraz w każdej chwili może schować się za kamiennym budynkiem na środku. Opiera się o ścianę i podnosi broń, a następnie wymierza ją w pająka. Wtedy staje się coś niespodziewanego. Pająk przemawia.

Przeszedłeś długą drogę, mówi, chociaż — co dziwne — mężczyzna nie potrafi powiedzieć, skąd dobiega głos. Bardzo długą drogę, kontynuuje pająk. Obserwowałem twoje poczynania z rozbawieniem, chociaż w końcu tu dotarłeś, wybijając po drodze całą moją armię. Doprawdy imponujące. Musisz wiedzieć jednak jedną rzecz. I myślę, że będziesz tym zaskoczony. Myślisz, że jakim cudem dotarłeś tak daleko? Bo byłeś taki twardy? Dobre sobie! Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ należysz do mojej armii. Jesteś tak samo przemieniony jak twoi koledzy, tylko tego nie zauważyłeś. Zanim zaczniesz do mnie strzelać, postaraj przypomnieć sobie, kiedy zginąłeś.

Mężczyzna nie reaguje na to. Stoi schowany z okrągłym narożnikiem i myśli nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Kiedy zginął? Co za bzdura! Żyje i ma się dobrze. Ładuje nowy kartridż do karabinu i upewnia się, że jest pełen. Sześćset jednostek. Pełniejszy nie będzie. Wybiega zza budynku i wygarnia z karabinu do ogromnego pająka. To zdejmie uśmiech z jego kaprawego ryja. Pająk jest przez chwilę zaskoczony, ale szybko przestaje bezładnie drzeć się raniony i odpala karabin maszynowy, który bezlitośnie siecze po kamiennej posadzce. Mężczyzna wraca za budynek, obchodzi go i wybiega z drugiej strony, ale po to tylko, żeby oddać krótką serię. Następnie wraca za budynek i wybiega z drugiej strony i znowu strzela serią. Pająk jest na tyle durny, że ta strategia bierze górę nad jego władzami umysłowymi. Upada i podobnie jak cyberdemon wybucha w obfitych rozbryzgach krwi zostawiając po sobie tylko mechaniczne nogi i karabin.


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

Mężczyzna staje nad zwłokami i zastanawia się, co dalej. Ten tutaj wydawał się być dowodzącym całą operacją. Nie ma nikogo więcej. Jest sam jeden w sercu piekielnego wymiaru. Wznosi spojrzenie na falujące od gorąca czerwone góry za horyzontem. Zaczyna zastanawiać się nad słowami pająka. O tym, że umarł. Nie robi tego specjalnie, ale w zmęczeniu nie potrafi odegnać od siebie tej natrętnej myśli. Im bardziej z nią walczy, tym bardziej jest natrętna. W końcu się poddaje. Oblewa go zimny pot. To było na Fobosie, na samym końcu! Był otoczony przez potwory, z którymi walczył aż nie stracił przytomności. A co jeżeli nie stracił wtedy przytomności, tylko… zginął? Wzdraga się na tę myśl, ale to by miało sens. Po tym wydarzeniu bazy zaczęły się „zmieniać", stały się piekielne, aż w końcu wylądował w Piekle. Ale czyżby? Co jeżeli zginął i jego ciało leży gdzieś na Fobosie, a jego dusza błądzi po Piekle? Albo umiera tam teraz. Ale wtedy nie ma żadnego „tam". Jest na Fobosie i odlatuje w myślach, podczas gdy jego ciało wykrwawia się po starciu z… Jego ciąg myśli zostaje przerwany, kiedy dociera do niego, że _de facto _mógł umrzeć już wcześniej, podczas całego tego Zdarzenia. Lub prawie umrzeć. To by w ogóle tłumaczyło przemienionych ludzi i demony. A co jeżeli nie umarł, tylko od jakichś chemikaliów, promieniowania Marsa albo bóg wie czego pomieszało mu się w głowie i tylko widział potwory, a tak naprawdę zabijał znienawidzonych współpracowników? Chwila, nie nienawidził ich, po prostu nie zdążył się z nimi zżyć. Tak czy siak pozabijał ich wszystkich. Albo większość. Reszta zrobiła na niego zasadzkę. Może leży w jakiejś śpiączce i przeżywa zniekształcone wspomnienia? Nigdy nie było demonów, tylko szajba mu odbiła. Urządził masakrę niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi. Na tę myśl uśmiecha się pod nosem. Musieli być zdziwieni. Heh. Weź się w garść! Jak ty właściwie się nazywasz? To pytanie całkiem zbija go z tropu. Piekło namieszało mu w głowie równo. Nie pamięta swojego imienia i nazwiska. Nie pamięta żadnej rodziny. Cała jego świadomość ogranicza się głównie do ostatnich wydarzeń. Mężczyzna siada na podłożu i zastanawia się, co dalej. Spogląda na leżący obok karabin plazmowy, w którym jest jeszcze trochę amunicji. Podnosi karabin i przykłada sobie do głowy. W ten sposób będzie wiedział, czy umarł, oszalał czy faktycznie trafił do Piekła. Kładzie delikatnie palec na spuście, żeby broń nie wystrzeliła przypadkowo. Bierze głęboki wdech, ponieważ nie tak łatwo pociągnąć za spust. Ale co innego mu zostało?


End file.
